Wait, What?
by RedApple435
Summary: Elsa and Anna just happen to find a portal in the ballroom and Anna just had to fall into it, with Elsa going in after her. The next thing they know, is that they are staring into the eyes of their supposedly dead parents. Right behind their parents was...Anna? But she is younger. Way younger than what she's supposed to be. Oh. Time travel. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic**

Elsa slumped down on her bed. Oh, how she wanted to crawl into those sheets and just...relax. She let a small grin appear on her face as she was about to lie down on her bed. But then something stopped her. Mountains. Mountains of paperwork laid untouched on top of her desk. Elsa's eye twitched. Sleep or work? Well, being a Queen meant never ending contracts and letters. It wasn't all about getting what she wanted. But...she was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open. She groaned in discomfort as she made her way to her desk. She grabbed her quill and lazily grasped a random letter to reply. Her eyes trailed to the delicately written words on the paper.

_Dear Queen Elsa,_

_Your majesty, I would like to formally apologize for my son, Prince Hans' obscene and despicable behaviour at your coronation…_

Her nose scrunched in distaste and before she knew it, the letter had frozen over. Elsa sighed. At least the letter itself wasn't destroyed. But, as if on cue, the letter exploded into a million tiny ice crystals. Elsa's shoulders slumped and as she propped her elbows on her desk and rested her forehead in her hands.

Great. Just great.

"Elsa! Can I come in? Elsa?"

Anna knocked several times before waiting near the door. No answer. "Oh come on, Elsa! Remember our deal? No more closed doors…"

There was still no sound from behind the door. Anna was starting to get impatient and annoyed. "Yeesh. Elsa, if you don't want me to come in, just say so!"

Anna sighed before her eyes twinkled brightly. Time to put her bribing skills to use. She leant against the door. "Elsa...I got chocolate here! Your favourite! Oooh! And there are millions of them! Any type of chocolate you can think of! Sugar spun chocolates, Turkish Delight… Oh! Even some of these new fancy ones that got shipped from Denmark! But you won't get them unless you let me in! Elsa?"

Anna couldn't believe it. This always worked when they were kids. Maybe it's the fact that they were not kids anymore. Anna let out an angry grunt before stomping her foot down in an undignified way. "Fine! If you're not gonna open up the door, then I'm gonna do it!"

She was about to turn the handle, but then she froze. She had never, ever invaded someone else's space before. Her hand slowly moved away from the handle. 'Don't!', her conscience argued, 'Remember, she promised!'

"B-But-" Anna meekly replied.

'Oh come on! Just go in!'

"Okay, okay!", she raised her hands up in defeat before opening the door. To her surprise, it swung open easily.

"Right. Okay. Uh…" Anna muttered, desperately trying to calm herself. "Okay, Anna, you can do this."

She took one hesitant step into the room. Then another. Then she took a few more steps. Her eyes scanned the room, but she was only greeted with a sleeping Elsa, who was collapsed on her desk. And there was a fair amount of paper scattered across the floor. Anna felt a smile creep up on her face as she carefully made her way to Elsa. She gently nudged her sister by the shoulder. "Elsa. Psst. Wake up."

Anna frowned when she noticed that her sister was still asleep. She shook her harder. "Elsa. Elsa!"

She prepared herself for the 'stunt' when Elsa still didn't wake up. She hurled herself on top of her. "ELSA!"

Elsa felt like her back was about to break in half. Her eyes shot up in an instant. "Hwh-A-Anna!" Elsa screamed.

They were now in the most awkward position possible. Both were lying on the floor with a broken chair and an upturned table to keep them company. Queens and princesses weren't supposed to do that. "He-he...so you finally woke up." said Anna sheepishly.

Elsa groaned in exasperation. "Arghh...what did you do that for? All that to wake me up?"

"Well yeah!" Anna laughed, "You wouldn't wake up. No matter what I did."

Elsa blushed scarlet. "H-Hey...wait...Anna, why did you wake me up anyway?"

"Well..um…"

"Anna…"

"Oh! Elsa, why were you asleep on your desk?" asked Anna, completely avoiding the question.

"Wait, what?" Elsa squeaked, her voice higher than usual, before burying her face into her hands. "Oh no. The letters. The contracts. I'm supposed to get them all signed by tomorrow!"

Anna studied her sister's expression. She looked like that she was distressed. Extremely distressed. She needed to help her sister. Or at least calm her. "Don't worry Elsa! You can do it later! Besides, I'll help you even! If that makes you feel better."

Dang. Why did she say that? She hated doing paperwork. All this reading and writing and- at least it made her sister feel better. "Really?" Elsa looked up.

"Yeah, really." Anna replied warmly.

Elsa sighed. "I really don't deserve a sister like you."

Anna was taken aback. "What? Oh no no, Elsa, I don't deserve a sister like you. Because you're really caring and kind...and to top it off, you have awesome ice powers!"

Elsa was speechless. "How could you say that?"

Anna was confused. "What?"

"How could you say that? After all I put you through...I nearly killed you! No, I had killed you." _Twice._

Her voice was broken and pained. The most pained voice that Anna heard Elsa speak in her life.

"But it was an accident!" compromised Anna, "You were scared Elsa. It wasn't your fault."

Before Elsa could reply, Anna had pulled Elsa into a hug. Elsa flinched at first, not used to the sudden touch, but then gradually returned it. After a few moments, they finally pulled back. Elsa was happy again. "So...Anna," Elsa began, "Why did you wake me up?"

"Well the sky's awake! So I'm awake!" Anna replied dramatically, slapping her hand onto her chest, "So we have to play!"

Elsa giggled. "You still remember that?"

"Well, yeah of course! I will always wake you up and then we will build a snowman!"

"Yeah yeah," chuckled Elsa, waving her hand in the air, "How could forget?"

"And that was all before you locked yourself in your room…"

Anna gasped. She knew that she had said the wrong thing. Elsa's face immediately fell, her hands beginning to wrap around her stomach.

A heavy silence hung between them.

"A-Anyway," Anna started, "Let's go to the ballroom!"

Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and immediately proceeded there. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna chanted, obliviously echoing the words that she had said 13 years ago. Elsa's eyes widened in fear.

"_Anna! Slow down!"_

_A white streak began to appear in little Anna's hair. "It's okay Anna...I got you!"_

"_Mama! Papa! MAMA! PAPA!"_

"_Conceal, don't feel," Elsa's father started, then Elsa finished it by saying, "Don't let it show."_

"_Do you have to go?" 18-year old Elsa asked worryingly._

"_You'll be fine Elsa."_

_You'll be fine….._

"_We only have each other...just you and me...what are we gonna do?"_

"_What do you know true love? All you know is to shut people out!"_

"_ENOUGH!"_

"_Monster! MONSTER!"_

"_Your sister is dead! Because of you…"_

"Elsa! Elsa!" said Anna, her eyes full of worry, "Are you okay?"

Anna's words snapped Elsa back to reality. She let out a strangled gasp before taking a tentative step backwards. "Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you!"

Anna's eyes became watery. "Oh Elsa…"

_What did isolation do to you?_

Suddenly, beams of light began to manifest in the ballroom. A low, humming sound was heard. "Elsa! Elsa!" Anna yelled, "What's happening?!"

"I don't know!" Elsa yelled back.

The pool of light exploded into a massive vortex. Anna screamed before trying to run away but failed. She slipped and fell. Straight into the vortex. "Anna?" Elsa choked, "ANNA!"

Being the loving older sister she always was, she jumped into the vortex without second thoughts. It didn't matter if she died or not. All she needed was Anna. Sparks of white appeared in Elsa's vision before everything distorted to pitch black.

* * *

8 year old Anna walked dejectedly into the Royal Garden. Elsa had told her to go away. Again. Why did Elsa shut her out? What has she done? A sudden spark of light radiated near the castle before diminishing. Anna looked at the shrinking light in awe. She could've sworn that she saw two people dropping out of it. "Mama, Papa!" Anna shrieked in joy, running into the castle, "I just saw something really awesome! You should come out and look!"


	2. Chapter 2

Anna shoved open the wooden door of her parents' room. She quickly stumbled in and supported herself against the wall. Her breaths came out in short pants. King Adgar and Queen Clementina halted their conversation abruptly and looked over to Anna. "Oh, Anna darling," Clementina spoke softly, "What's the matter? Your father and I heard you yelling across the castle. Was it about something you found?"

Anna took a deep breath before shouting, "Yeah! You won't believe what I found! I was out in the garden and then there was this huge sparkly thingy and it shrunk but I could've sworn that I saw two people and it was so awesome-"

"Anna. Take your time. Slow down." breathed Adgar, his mind still trying to process what was happening.

"Okay. Okay." Anna babbled, before clearing her throat and starting again. "Well. I was out in the garden…"

"Yes, continue..."

"And then I saw this huge sparkly thing!" Anna's voice brightened momentarily.

Clementina raised her eyebrows. "Sparkly thingy?"

"Yeah!" Anna continued, "It was really big and bright and I could've sworn there was two people coming out of it-"

"Two people?" Adgar questioned.

"Oh dear." muttered Clementina.

"Right!" Anna smiled, "And then the light was becoming smaller and that's when I came to you!"

Anna tugged her mother's sleeve. "Could you come out and look, please?" begged Anna, her eyes showing nothing but curiosity.

"Anna…we're busy…" said Adgar.

Clementina patted her husband's shoulder affectionately. "Of course we will go. Besides, I'm a little curious myself. And Anna said that she saw two people dropping out of a strange light so we should go and check. Unless you do not care about the two people at all. Right, my dear husband?"

Adgar looked flustered. "N-No, of course I care. So..er...let's go and check."

Anna clasped her hands together excitedly. "Yes!"

She jumped around like a mad woman before hugging her parents tenderly. "I love you."

"We love you too, Anna." replied Clementina.

"Well," huffed Anna, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Anna literally dragged her parents out of their room and they ran into the Royal Garden.

"So…" started Adgar, "This is where you saw the light and the two people."

They looked around the garden briefly and saw nothing. "So where is it?"

Anna laughed haughtily before pointing towards the castle. "Out there, silly!"  
The king and queen flashed their attention near the castle and gasped in shock and wonder. There it was, the dwindling spark of light. The flame-like beam lingered out there for a few moments before disappearing completely. Adgar, with his eyes as wide as plates, slowly wheeled towards his wife. But Clementina didn't take it so well. Her fists were clenching and unclenching and her face was pale as snow. She stared at the place where the flame has once been, dumbfounded. Adgar shook his wife. "Clementina. Clementina."

She seemed to be in a trance-like state until her face twisted into one of confusion."W-Wait, what?" she asked blankly, her eyes still having an astounded expression.

Adgar heaved a sigh before ruffling his hair. "We should go and check what had happened. This isn't some natural phenomenon."

Clementina blinked and nodded her head in approval, her hands crossed over her abdomen. "Yes. We should go immediately."

"Can I come-"

"No Anna," Adgar stated firmly, his eyes narrowing into slits. "You're staying right here."

Anna groaned in exasperation and threw her arms up in irritation. "But Papa-"

"No. I'm just trying to keep you safe, Anna, " his eyes were trained on the white streak in Anna's hair, "I can't let you go. Not after Elsa had-"

Clementina immediately slapped a hand over her husband's mouth while wearing a big, fake smile. "Oh, Anna," she laughed a little too loudly, "You stay here. We'll be back any minute."

Before Anna could utter a word in protest, they had already taken off to where the mysterious vortex had been. Anna rubbed the back of her head in disbelief. What did Elsa do? And why did Mama suddenly stop Papa from talking? Anna held back a grin. She could have a little adventure on her own. But first, she needed answers.

* * *

Pain. The only thing that Elsa could register in her mind was pain. She groggily opened her eyes and let out a soft whimper. She could barely make out a few voices beside her.

"Oh dear. Adgar. We must get them into the infirmary. Now."

"I-I know Clementina...b-but d-doesn't she look like…"

"Adgar!"

"I know! I know! But the redhead...she looks like...and the other one...she...Elsa?"

Adgar. Clementina. Those names sounded a tad bit familiar. So do the voices. They almost sounded like...Elsa's vision got a tiny bit clearer. Her head painfully shifted to the left. Anna was next to her, sprawled on the ground, unconscious. Elsa grimaced. Poor, poor Anna. Elsa's head tilted to its original position. Finally, she saw the two people in front of her. Elsa froze. Even through her blurry vision, she could see them quite clearly. She saw the faces. The faces that she thought she'd never see again. She couldn't think. She couldn't breath. "Mama...Papa?" Elsa murmured, her words spoken too softly to be heard. "E-Excuse me?" Clementina questioned worryingly.

Elsa slammed her eyes shut. Her lips trembled. This can't be happening. They were dead. They were gone. She still remembered the last words they said to her. Then ...why...why were they still standing right in front of her? This has to be a stupid dream-no. It was a nightmare. This has to be some type of cruel joke. It just has to be. She took a last, shaky breath before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"_Do you have to go?"_

"_You'll be fine, Elsa."_

* * *

Anna woke up with a start. She wiped her forehead in bewilderment. What was that thing that swallowed her? And where was Elsa? She panicked for a second when she remembered that Elsa didn't fall into the thing after her but then felt a wave of refreshing relief when she found Elsa lying in bed next to her. But something was not right. Her brows were furrowed in confusion and she was muttering words under her uneven breaths. Anna could just make out the words as Mama and Papa. There was an occasional 'why' and sometimes, she could even hear the word, 'alive.' Now it was Anna's time to be confused. She was definitely having a nightmare; Anna had experienced so many of them that she fully memorised what they looked and sounded like. But why was she having nightmares about Mama and Papa? She never mentioned them in years. Even after the coronation incident, she didn't even speak a word about them. So why was she thinking about them now?

Anna decided to relieve Elsa from her nightmare. She slapped Elsa's cheeks gently, "Elsa! Wake up."

Elsa's eyes flashed open in an instant. Her eyes were locked onto the ceiling and her mouth was slightly agape. "Oh, Elsa," Anna started, "Um...quite a nightmare you had there. You know where we are?"

Elsa sat up, her back crouched over weakly. She brushed her forehead with her fingers. "Oh Anna," she whispered, her lips were trembling. "M-Mama. P-Papa. I-I saw them. They looked so real, Anna. T-They looked so real."

Anna gaped, not knowing what to say. "O-Oh Elsa...I-"  
The door bursted open. A redheaded child jostled into the room. Elsa's arm fell limply onto her lap. Anna looked like that she was about to scream. "Hi!" The child waved her hand happily, "Mama and Papa found you near the castle. You came out from a huge light thingy. It was so awesome! You should tell me how to do that sometime."

"A-Anna?" whispered Elsa hoarsely, slowly reaching out for the younger girl.

Anna's head perked up in suspicion. "How do you know my name?" she asked incredulously, "Oooh. maybe you're related to Mama." She pointed to Elsa. "Because you look exactly the same as her. And Elsa too!" Anna gasped in realisation. "Oooh! You must be my cousin or something! 'Cause you look like a mixture of Mama and Elsa. Right?"

Elsa automatically nodded her head. She was too astonished to do anything else.

The child giggled and pointed to Anna. "And I want to look as pretty as you!"

Anna blushed before muttering. "Don't worry. You will. After all, I think I am you."

Little Anna convulsed sharply. "What do you mean?! I am you?!" She then took a proper look at Anna. "Oh my! We look exactly the same!"

Elsa gave Anna a disbelieving look as Anna panicked. "Oh no no no," Anna breathed, "I-I was meant to say I think I am not as pretty as you."

Anna held her breath, hoping her excuse would work. Little Anna's shocked expression melted into a delighted one. "You think I'm pretty? Thankyou."

Elsa and Anna heard the door open again. This time, two awfully familiar voices sent a chill down their spines. "Anna?" Adgar called, "Are our guests awake?"

"Yes, Papa!" squealed Little Anna, "Are they relatives or something? Because the one with the white hair really looks like Elsa and Mama."

The appearance of younger Anna was frightening enough. But now, Anna swore that her brain had stopped working. She was staring into the astounded eyes her supposedly dead parents. Living and breathing in the flesh. Unfortunately, there was only so much that the mind can handle. Anna screamed before collapsing on the bed. Elsa's gaze was transfixed on her parents. She felt like fainting too, but she knew better. She had to be strong. For Anna. For everyone. She hasn't fully accepted the fact that her parents were not dead, but...it didn't matter right now. Elsa cleared her throat. "U-Um…"

It was hard not to cry and hug her parents right away.

"I-I believe...that we should...introduce ourselves...shall we?"

**A/N: I've decided to call them Elsa and Little Elsa and Anna and Little Anna. If you think it's confusing, please tell me so I'll change them to...Anna and Anna Jr? Anyway, Happy Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Clementina glanced at Elsa warily as she locked herself in her husband's arms. "Who are you?!" blared Adgar.

He was not the type to yell at strangers, but the two women in front of him were clearly some sort of threat. These two strangers bore a striking resemblance to his two precious daughters and wife...but that did not mean anything. He hardened his gaze and tried to look intimidating. Elsa flinched from the harsh tones that flowed from his mouth. Her dead father's mouth. "I-I.." She couldn't help but stammer. Her throat suddenly felt like it was all clogged up and it difficult to speak. "I-I am..uh…"

Should she tell them the truth?

"I-I am...E-Elizabeth...and I...uh…"

Elsa felt like smacking herself. _Elizabeth. Really? Elsa, really?_

Well...she did name a snowman Olaf...

"I-I come from the kingdom of...Hugotheon…"

Elsa held her breath, she hoped that they believed her. And why did she choose Hugotheon of all kingdoms?

Adgar stroked his chin as he studied the woman in suspicion. "Hugotheon...isn't that the war-torn kingdom that has been at war with the Balina Islands for centuries?"

"U-Um, yes!" Elsa blurted out without second thoughts, "We c-came to Arendelle for refuge. The kingdom was too dangerous to live in...and my sister and I-" She gestured to the unconscious Anna, "-hoped that we could lead a happier and more prosperous future here. In Arendelle…"

Elsa's heart was thundering with relief and with a twinge of panic. She hoped that she had pulled off a perfect lie. "But," pointed out Clementina, "the clothes you wear. Only royalty wear those kind of garments. Surely if you were an ordinary citizen, you would not be able to afford it, would you? Furthermore, your dress looks like that it is made out of _ice._"

Elsa paled instantly out of fear and awe. Her mother had always been an observant woman. She needed an excuse. Immediately. "I-I'm sorry," Elsa spluttered, tears spilling down her cheeks. Tears of happiness. She let the joy of seeing her parents alive flow through her emotions. Although what she was about to say was supposed to be sad.

"I-I'm Princess Elizabeth of Hugotheon. M-My father...was becoming cruel and tainted with hatred and...he thought that we were only getting in his way of power...and threatened that if we didn't leave...then he will kill us himself and-"

Adgar's demeanor didn't change at all. "I never knew that the King of Hugotheon had two daughters-"

"Adgar," interrupted Clementina, her hand placed on his shoulder, "That's quite enough. Don't you see that Elizabeth is not lying? I can see it clearly in her eyes. She's innocent."

He pondered for a few moments before he reluctantly agreed. "Fine. We'll let them stay."

Elsa doubled over in shock. "R-Really? Thank you very much!"

Clementina smiled. "You're welcome."

Elsa suddenly heard a loud yawn. She turned over only to see Anna rubbing her head and sitting up with a slight groan. Elsa gasped. "Hey sis…" Anna murmured, "I had this strangest dream ever. Mama and Papa were right in front of me and I thought I saw myself and-"

Anna screeched when she saw that the things that she 'dreamed' of were real. "Anna," Elsa panted, "Anna. Calm down. Calm down."

Clementina raised an eyebrow. "Anna?"

Little Anna flailed her arms around brightly. "Yay! We've even got the same name!"

"Annaliese." Elsa explained a little too quickly, "Her name is Annaliese. I call her Anna for short. Right, Anna?"

Anna whipped her head left to right. "W-What?"

Elsa winked.

Anna stared at her quizzically as she slowly figured out what Elsa was trying to say. "O-Oh yes!" Anna babbled, "I'm Annaliese. Or Anna. You can call anything you 'cause I won't mind and sorry if this is so awkward-"

"Anna." Elsa patted her sister on the head, "It's all right."

"Right. Okay." Anna replied tightly and she immediately straightened up her back.

"Kai!" Adgar called, "Please escort our guests into their room."

He responded with a bow. "Of course, your majesty."

"Oooh! Can I? Can I?" Little Anna pleaded.

"Yes, Anna. You can." Adgar sighed.

"Yay! Come this way! Come this way!"

Little Anna and Kai escorted Elsa and Anna down the hallways. "You do resemble Queen Clementina a fair bit, Princess Elizabeth. Do you happen to be related to the Royal Family of Arendelle?"

Elsa vigorously nodded her head in denial. "No, no. Not at all. It was just a mere coincidence that we look quite alike."

Kai nodded in understanding. "I see."

They suddenly stopped at an all-too-familiar door. Anna scurried in front of it and knocked in a rhythmic pattern. "Elsa? Do you wanna come out and play? There are guests here! We can build a snowman together! Please? Elsa, please? You never come out anymore!"

Her voice cracked.

A muffled voice responded on the other side. "A-Anna, please! J-Just go away!"

Little Anna stepped away sadly and tears started to leak out of her eyes unwillingly. Conflicting emotions crossed over Anna's face. She remembered this. She remembered how painful it was, roaming the castle for 13 lonely years. She remembered ... how she thought that...Elsa had...hated her over the years.

"Why does she hate me?" Little Anna sobbed, "What did I ever do to her?"

Elsa stood there, shocked and guilty. She knew that Anna was lonely over the period of her isolation, but...to make her think this...it was too much. Anna thought that Elsa had hated her. And it was Elsa's fault. She was the one that made Anna like this. It was all her fault. Maybe...she had a frozen heart after all. "Anna…" she whispered, her voice shook so much that it felt like it could break any minute, "Oh Anna...I…"

Anna realised what her sister must be thinking. "Els-Elizabeth it wasn't your…"

Her voice quietened when she heard her past self sniffle and gulp. "I-I don't think Mama and Papa would like me to tell you this but-"

Elsa and Anna stiffened. "-it was about three years ago, I think. Elsa...my sister..and I will always go and build a snowman. I would always wake her up and...three years ago, that kinda all changed."

Elsa felt like crying and Kai listened on intently. "Elsa shut herself in her room and she would always, always tell me to go away. Papa locked the gates and I could never go out and...nearly all of the maids and servants were gone...except for Kai and Gerda here. Which I'm glad for, 'cause they are the best people ever!"

Kai blushed a little then muttered, "Thank you, Princess Anna."

"It's alright. Besides...after that...Elsa hated me then...yeah...everything just kinda fell apart."

Elsa immediately reached out for the sobbing child. "A-Anna. Elsa doesn't hate you. At all. From the looks of it, she loves you very much."

"But she-"

"Anna. _Please._" Elsa's eyes were brimming with tears. "I think that Elsa has a really, really big secret that may put you in danger...and that she's shutting you out to protect you. Don't you see? Elsa loves you so much...that she has to shut you out to protect you."

Little Anna's expression brightened up. "Really?"

Elsa put on a sad smile. "Yeah. Really."

"You only not look like Elsa, but you really look like as if...you know all this."

"Yes. Trust me." Elsa said, "Annaliese here has experienced something similar to yours, so I'm really sure that your sister doesn't hate you."

Little Anna grinned. "Thank you! Thank you for everything! You two are like the first friends I really had. Apart from Elsa of course. And if you want to know where your room is, then it's four rooms across from Elsa's."

Elsa and Anna skedaddled into their room and they quickly slammed the door. Elsa broke down on the floor immediately. "Anna. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Her voice was hoarse and pained.

"No. Elsa, it wasn't your fault. If I wanted to blame it on someone then I would've blamed on Mama and Papa-"

"No!" Elsa stressed, "It wasn't their fault. They only did what they thought was for the best-"

"The best?!" Anna cried, "The best?! They only made it worse! Shutting yourself in a room for 13 years didn't do any good, did it?! Not to mention that we've somehow time-travelled, we can make things for the better."

"No. No, we can't." Elsa replied, "We can't mess up time, who knows what might happen? You know...maybe we could accidentally change the future for the worst-"

"What's wrong with you?" Anna hissed, "We might be able to change the future for the best; no more isolation, no more fear...everything will be perfect! And you're worrying about..about some stupid thoughts about how this can change things for the worst!?"

"Anna, please listen-" Elsa pleaded, she hated to see her optimistic sister like this.

"Listen?!" Anna spoke harshly, "Since when did you ever listen to me?"

"Anna-"

"All these years, all these years I have knocked on your door, and you just ignored me! For 13 years! Have you ever thought about how I felt?!"

"Please-"

"You were all like, 'conceal this, conceal that!' But I don't give a thing about what you're concealing! Why didn't you just open the door?! Or at least talk to me about what happened!?"

"Anna please it's not that simple-"

"Not that simple?! Love will thaw! Wasn't that simple enough?!"

"You don't understand-"

"What don't I understand?! Why couldn't you have just told me what made you shut yourself in your room for all these years-"

"ENOUGH!"

The unexpected outburst made Anna silent and dumbfounded. Elsa was in a mess. Her normally perfect braid was now loose and untidy and her eyes were slightly blood-shot. "Do you know why I couldn't control it?" Elsa wheezed in despair, "They feared me. I saw it in their eyes. They only wanted me to stay in my room because they couldn't risk it. They couldn't risk me hurting you again."

"Again?" Anna whispered, "Elsa what-"

Elsa pushed open the door forcefully. "Do you know why I couldn't control it?"

Elsa's chest heaved up and down with each breath she took. Anna was not going to like what she was about to say. "Because I haven't been shown it for so long, I didn't even know what love was."

And with that last word, Elsa slammed the door shut and stormed down the hallway in anger, ignoring Anna's cries of guilt behind the closed door.

Elsa was so focused on her conflicting emotions swirling up inside of her, that she had totally forgotten the fact that they had time-travelled, and this technically wasn't her castle. Elsa headed to the only place where she felt safe and secure. Her room. She slowly turned the golden handle. Unbeknownst to her, a certain princess was in there, trying in vain to control her powers, which had effectively transformed the room into a winter wonderland.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa thrust the door open and the hinges screeched in protest. She stumbled in and her feet stepped on something soft...and crunchy. She looked down and a small gasp escaped her lips. The floor of her room was completely covered with layers of thick snow. 'Wait…" Elsa thought, 'I just came in here...then how?'

The answer rebounded back to her like a harsh blow to the face. Time travel. Of course. She just _had _to forget that she had time travelled. Her eyes quickly flashed around the room in fear. Icicles hung dangerously near the window. Blasts of frost were scattered along the wall in a jagged pattern. Her focus finally narrowed down to the little girl crouched over in fear in the middle of her room. Her body racked and trembled with each quiet sob. "Stop it!" the little girl scolded harshly, "C-Conceal, don't feel! Don't feel…"

A row of sharp ice suddenly emerged from the floor.

"Don't let it show! D-Don't feel Elsa! M-Monsters a-aren't supposed to feel!"

Elsa felt her heart twist erratically with pain. That little girl on the floor was _her_. She wanted to run away but...some sort of force made her feet glued to the floor. But she didn't want to relieve this. All this torture and agony she went through.

_Monster_.

That mere word made her stomach churn.

She watched in horror as she watched her past self bask in the shadow of self-loathing and fear that she had created over the years. It seemed that the little girl was too preoccupied with keeping her powers under control than noticing that there was someone else in the room too. Elsa felt like she was reminiscing one of her worst nightmares over and over again, except this time, it was real. The pain. The torment. It was too much to bear. She braced herself against the wall, completely fear-stricken and terrified. She had to do something. "S-Stop!" Elsa choked out, "P-Please… Stop!"

Well, of course she hadn't intended for the child to hear her.

Little Elsa's head immediately whipped up in fear, confusion gently caressed over her face. It wasn't long until she realised that there was an intruder in her room. Little Elsa gasped. She scrambled away from Elsa on all fours, completely forgetting her sense of dignity. She focused on the woman's eyes; they were full of fear and...empathy? But she didn't care. The lady feared her for sure. She didn't quite know who she was...but...she was definitely a guest of Papa's.

Papa. She felt her eyes tearing up. Oh, how all those years he had told her to 'don't let them know.' But now they know-well maybe not _they_-but one. Now all their hard work had been for nothing.

She grimaced. Her powers hadn't been revealed to Anna or any of the castle servants. They just had to be revealed to a stranger. A stranger from another kingdom that would probably spread rumors of an ice-wielding frenzy across the kingdom.

* * *

Elsa took a proper look at her past self in horror. She looked...so...different from other children that she had seen in the village. Not by her figure or features...but... by her eyes. They looked so broken, so hollow. Maybe that's why Mama and Papa were always shocked and scared when they saw her like that.

Elsa took a few dawdling steps towards the little girl. Little Elsa looked more frightened by the second. Her mouth was about to produce a scream…

'No! No! No! No! No!' Elsa screeched mentally, her parents did not have to find out that she was in her daughter's room, with the knowledge of her ice powers.

She jogged towards the child and knelt down, gently holding her by the shoulders. This gesture only seemed to frighten the girl even more. "O-Okay, calm down…" Elsa started, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Little Elsa's tight posture seemed to relax a little. Elsa took this as a good sign.

"L-Listen, I know that this will seem a bit weird to you...but...I don't think that you're a monster. I think you power is beautiful."

Little Elsa's eyes widened. "You don't think I'm a monster?"

Elsa slowly shook her head.

Little Elsa looked down on her gloved hands. "But...I…"

A sudden sense of insecurity came over her.

"But, who are you? And what are you doing in my room?" Little Elsa accused, her expression gradually becoming anxious, "Stay away from me!"

Elsa twiddled her fingers together in panic. _Alright. First step, Elsa, is to calm her down...and convince her that I'm not a threat...and hopefully I won't be thrown into the dungeons._

She wrapped her arms around the little girl, as if to hug her, but it only evoked the girl to feel more scared. "Stay away from me!" Little Elsa shrieked, "You don't know! I'm a monster! I'll hurt you! Go away! Go away…"

Her voice trailed off to a stunned silence when she realised that the woman was hugging her.

"Don't worry," whispered Elsa, "The cold never really bothered me either."

A comforting silence hung in the air before Elsa finally pulled back. "W-Why?" spluttered Little Elsa, "M-My magic! I-It should've…"

"It can't."

Elsa was about to explain why...but then she hesitated. Her magic. What if her own ice magic scared the little girl even more? She shook her head. That was impossible.

Elsa raised her hands shakily. Wisps of frost flew gracefully from her hands, creating a mini snowfall in the middle of the room before it diminished completely. Little Elsa stared at Elsa in awe. "H-How…" she stuttered.

Elsa smiled gently. "This will be a secret. Between you and me. You understand?"

Little Elsa nodded, awestruck.

"Good. Now, please remember...that you're not a monster...and Anna always loves you, no matter what."

Little Elsa gulped. "Anna? How do you know about Anna? Wait…"

Little Elsa stared at Elsa for a few moments. She gawked as a hint of realisation flashed before her eyes. Her mouth opened and closed as if to say something. "Y-You…m-me...l-look…"

Elsa looked alarmed before she had a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face. "U-Um...anyway I have to go! So-"

"You look like Mama!"

"-remember that-"

"YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE ME!"

"-love is the key to controlling your powers!"

Elsa jumped onto her feet and dashed for the door.

Little Elsa immediately reached out for Elsa. "W-Wait! T-Thank you for everything! Are you related to Mama?!"

"Maybe!" Elsa called back.

She slammed the door behind her and crashed into the hallway. Elsa was sprawled across the floor inelegantly. She then hurled herself on her elbows before she heard some stifled laughter. She lifted her head up, only to see Anna and Little Anna trying to hide their laughter, but failing miserably. Elsa pouted, even though she hardly does it. "Hey!"

"S-Sorry.." giggled Anna, "I couldn't help it! We came looking for you and I just found you lying flat on your face! It's usually me that does that!"

"Anneliese's sister is so fun!" squealed Little Anna.

"You two have no idea what was going on in my room." murmured Elsa.

"What?" said Anna and Little Anna simultaneously.

"N-Nothing."

"Anyway," muttered Anna, "I-I just wanted to say sorry. For what I said. I-I didn't mean to be so harsh-"

"No, Anna." Elsa replied indifferently, "I needed to hear it. Sorry for-" Her eyes darted over to the innocent looking red-headed child, "-hurting you all these years."

Anna clasped her arms around Elsa. "Oh no, it's alright really-"

"Group hug!" Little Anna suddenly jumped on top of the two sisters.

"Woah! Anna!" yelped Anna.

"Now, when have you done that before?" Elsa sighed with a sense of deja vu, her voice muffled by the floor.

Clementina walked into the hallway. "Anna!" she shrieked, clearly embarrassed, "How do you treat our guests?"

"Sorry…" replied Little Anna sheepishly, her hands intertwined nervously behind her back.

"Anyway," Clementina brushed her hands together, "You two should go into your room and have some rest. It's been a long day."

"Yes, your majesty." they replied.

Anna and Elsa gave one last longing glance at their mother before disappearing off into the hallway.

* * *

"Adgar. Quick. Come over here." said Clementina quietly, her eyes furrowed with worry and confusion.

The King ran in and stood beside his wife. "What is it, Clemetina?"

"Those two women...they would stare at me while they think I'm not looking, as if I was someone important to them. You too, Adgar. Do you think they're hiding something?"

Adgar closed his eyes. "I don't know, Clementina. Have you seen how Annaliese and Anna synchronise together like a pair of long lost sisters? Elizabeth has the same colour hair as our daughter, Elsa. And I have never seen anyone else with platinum blonde hair in my life."

Clementina whistled. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

**A/N: I guess I had enough cliffhangers for now. If you want to read some of my original one-shots, then my Wattpad name is SunnyApple. (Yes I love apples) Happy Reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa paced anxiously around the room. Her neck was beaded with cold sweat as she bit her lip nervously. Anna looked at Elsa with concern. She knew that something was bothering her sister. Badly.

"Hey Elsa," said Anna as she ruffled her hair, "is there something wrong? You can tell me. I'll help."

Elsa sank into the bed. "Nothing. Everything's alright."

Anna stared at Elsa disbelievingly. She put her hands on her hips. " Tell me the truth."

Elsa was taken aback. How was she caught so easily? Was she that much of a bad liar? "Anna," she sighed, her features creased in distress, "I… I did something. And…"

"Elsa. Spill it. Now. Remember? No more secrets…"

Elsa slammed her hands down on her lap. "Alright! I saw my past self in my room."

Anna's eyes softened considerably as her expression morphed into shock. "What? How can that be such a bad thing?"

Elsa sighed with regret, she looked like a child ready to have her tantrum. "I showed her my powers. My powers! But I couldn't help it. She was calling herself a m-monster. I couldn't just stand there and watch. But now, I think that she had figured out who I am. "

Anna laughed, but her giggle betrayed her shocked expression. "Haha, c'mon Elsa… you never stuff up like that, it's usually me who does that. Did you just steal chocolate from the kitchen? We both know that you LOVE chocolate and that-"

"Anna. I'm serious."

Anna cringed in terror as she let the truth sink in . She rubbed her hands together. "Oh no no no no no no… what are we gonna do? I mean, like, this is bad. Really bad. Well, not really, 'cause maybe your past self didn't really find out... Oh! This isn't your fault Elsa, you didn't mean to um-"

Elsa raised a hand to silence her. "No, Anna. This is all my fault." Her face truly became fearful now. "What if I changed the future?! What if she _did _find out? Oh, I should've never set foot in that room…"

Anna placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Elsa, we don't even know if she knows your identity. So let's assume that she didn't find out…"

Anna's eyes blinked in realisation.

"Oooh! We can go to the love experts!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Love experts?"

"Trolls." Anna corrected, "yes! They can fix everything! Being magical and all-"

Elsa gasped. "Wait, trolls? H-How do you know a-about..."

"Well, after you struck me in the heart," Anna confessed, knowing that she brought up a touchy subject.

Elsa winced.

"Kristoff brought me to the trolls; they're his family. And the king troll-Grand Pabbie-said that true love will thaw a frozen heart and… yeah."

Elsa rubbed her eyes, still trying to comprehend the situation. Anna grabbed Elsa's arm forcefully. "Well, come on, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Before Elsa could even utter a word, Anna had already dragged her out of the castle.

* * *

"So… the love experts you say?" said Elsa quizzically, "they know the reason for all of this?"

"Yeah! I'm sure of it!" exclaimed Anna, "they can fix everything!"

Elsa looked up into the sky. The radiant beams of the sun that usually flooded the sky with light was slowly diminishing into crimson. "We should hurry," Elsa said, "it's sunset. We need to get back before dark."

They stumbled into a clearing, with huge rocks decorating its surface. "So it's here?" Elsa questioned. _I could never forget this place, _she added mentally, _not after the incident_.

"Yep." chirped Anna, "hello? Anyone here?! Grand Pabbie?!"

The rocks around them began to rattle violently before transforming into little grey trolls. They all crowded around the two princesses. Bulda made her way through the crowd and rolled over to the sisters. "How do you know about us?"

"Um… it doesn't matter! We'll tell you later," Anna said, "where's Grand Pabbie?"

"I sense familiar magic…"

An old troll stepped out, with a staff in his hand. Elsa immediately recognised him as Grand Pabbie. When the old troll saw the sisters, he nearly doubled over in shock. "Elsa?! Anna?!"

The princesses nodded vigorously.

"W-Well...um...Grand Pabbie…" Anna stuttered, completely unsure on how to explain the situation, "you see… we're from the future and..uh..we just kinda time travelled here and we're not sure on how to get back…"

Pabbie's eyes widened. "You mean you actually time travelled?!"

"Yes." Elsa murmured, trying to avoid his skeptical gaze, "We're from...10 years into the future. We were just in the castle and then this huge pool of light swallowed us in...and the next thing we knew, is that we're here. In the past."

Anna nodded her head in confirmation.

Pabbie sighed deeply and shut his eyes. "I see."

Elsa was surprised on how calm Pabbie took the situation. "I have not seen something like this happen in a very, very long time," Pabbie croaked, "time is fragile. It is not something to be meddled with."

Anna and Elsa stared at the troll, urging for him to continue. "Whoever did this, must be strong. Extremely strong. Time magic is way out of my league. Only very few magical beings can rip a hole through time and space, therefore creating a portal."

Anna shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "Then what do you think we should do?"

Grand Pabbie closed his eyes. "There's nothing I can do to help-"

"WHAT?!"

"-but I think I've got a way to send you back."

Elsa and Anna sighed in relief.

"But don't raise your hopes too high. You must first find the sorcerer who opened the portal, and convince him to send you back...hopefully... But whatever damage he had done to the past, can't be reversed. Or maybe it can."

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa.

Pabbie massaged his temple. "Dear, time is a very complex thing. Even I don't know how it fully works. But there are phenomenas such as time paradoxes."

"Time paradoxes?" Anna whispered.

"Yes, it's exactly what it sounds like. Imagine a man going back in time and killing his grandfather. Therefore, he will not exist and he will not be able to time travel in the first place and kill his grandfather. This is one of the time paradoxes."

Elsa gulped.

"There are others. Thousands. Millions. Trillions. So you have to be careful on what you do here."

"But Grand Pabbie!" yelped Anna, "w-what if our younger selves-actually take Elsa's. So...if Elsa's younger self knows that Elsa is _Elsa_...right this is a bit confusing….but...if that happens...then…"

Grand Pabbie shook his head, "I don't know, dear."

Anna stood in silence before suddenly jolting up. "Wait...you know that we're from the future! Then what would your future self…"

"Don't worry, I will erase all my memories of this incident once you are back to your timeline." Pabbie said reassuringly

Anna gasped in awe. "You can do that?"

Elsa chuckled. "Of course he can! Because he has done it before when-"

"When?" Anna echoed.

"Ah...nothing."

"You hesitated."

"I'm serious. It's nothing."

Anna knew that Elsa wasn't telling the truth, but she decided not to push it. "...Fine…"

"You two should leave." Grand Pabbie stated, "it's almost night."

"Oh, right!" Anna perked, "anyway, thanks for everything, Grand Pabbie!"

"Bye."

Anna and Elsa ran towards the castle as fast as they could, before a certain queen got suspicious. They scurried along the village, trying to make as little noise as possible. But something stopped them in their tracks. Elsa spotted an extremely familiar man near the bar, talking to a villager. The man was strikingly handsome and had auburn hair and attractive sideburns. It took Elsa all her will to stay on her feet. Anna noticed that Elsa was shaking. "Elsa," Anna asked, "what's wrong?"

Elsa pointed to the man.

Anna whipped her head around to where Elsa was pointing. She stumbled over in shock.

"HANS?!"

Now things got a _whole_ lot worse.

**Hi! I just wanted to thank everyone for reading my story, etc. So...here's a cookie (::) for the follows and favs (and guests who read my story), a donut (o) for the reviews and an icecream**

-0-

(oooooooo )

( oooooooooo)

( 00000000)

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVV

VVV

VV

V

**For everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hans immediately dismissed the villager and glanced over to Anna. His eyes showed a hint of shock before he quickly recovered.

"Sorry," Hans muttered, "but I've got some unfinished _business _to take care of."

Anna continued her babbling while Elsa just stood there with her mouth hanging ajar. Hans seized the two women by their wrists and dragged them off into a narrow alleyway.

"Oi! Get off me!" Anna screeched, trying to pull her hands out of his grasp.

"Just shut up for once." Hans retorted sharply.

Anna immediately shut her mouth, but her body was still fuming dangerously with anger.

Hans let go of the two women before he was hit with a barrage of incoherent questions.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa seethed, she was extremely suspicious of him. Did he bring them here? She clenched her fists and prepared to launch a barrage of ice shards at him.

Hans smirked deviously. "Nope. You wouldn't. You'll never be able to get back."

Elsa lowered her hands hesitantly. "So it was you?" Elsa's eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Why did you do it-"

"Blame the old crook that took me here. That wizard goon disobeyed my orders!"

"Wizard?" Anna questioned, "where is he?! Tell him to bring us back!"

Hans chuckled emotionlessly. His eyes were swimming with anger and lust. "That stupid wizard. I told him to send me to the time of the your sister's coronation. But he decided to send me here." Hans spat in disgust. "And decided to bring my worst enemies too."

Elsa hissed. "What?"

Hans continued on, his expression becoming more twisted by the second. "He said that he didn't know…hmph...that wicked old man...HE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Elsa and Anna flinched from his outburst.

"So...I decided to teach him a lesson that he will never forget...not that he will remember anyway."

Anna shook her fist in anger and disbelief. "You … you killed him?"

Hans gave her a dark smirk.

Something snapped within Anna as she grabbed the youngest prince of the Southern Isles by his collar. "YOU IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GET BACK THEN?!"

"Anna, calm down." Elsa soothed.

"Why are you holding back?!" Anna yelled, "are you with him too?!"

Elsa winced at the accusation. "J-Just listen." She regained her composure. Elsa shot a ferocious glare at Hans. "I bet he has something to say."

Hans scoffed. "Do you think I'm going to reveal anything to you? Witch?"

Elsa growled.

Hans laughed. "And to think I've actually uncovered some emotion in a monster!"

Elsa snapped. "Shut up!"

Hans laughed at Elsa's reaction. "Well, well. Aren't we getting a bit feisty here?"

"What point are you trying to prove, Hans?"

Hans eyed Elsa lazily, but his gaze was cold and unforgiving. "You think that after the eternal winter, I'll just give up on being king? Just like that?"

Anna grimaced.

"No! Of course not! Not when my brothers are laughing behind my back. I'd have to marry into the throne somehow, but it was near-impossible. All the kingdoms know of the ruckus I had caused. So I thought, what if that never happened?"

A sly grin began to creep up on his face.

"What if...there was a magic strong enough, to change all of that? And...yes...I did what I did. But since the old wretch ruined my original plans, I...had to make...more complicated ones."

Elsa's eyes narrowed in fear. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I...don't know if I should tell you or not...but...you can't do anything to stop it anyway. Elsa shall not become queen."

The sisters were not expecting that. Anna looked flabbergasted. Elsa gasped. "Don't act all surprised. It was actually the first thing that came into my mind. It's pretty easy, actually. Convince the whole kingdom that Elsa's past self is a witch and her father will be forced to hand the throne to Anna. Then...I'll go back to the future, marry Anna...and become king! But of course…if you get in the way...I'll just kill the past Elsa myself...then Anna will be forced to become queen."

Anna stood there dumbly, horrified and aghast. She turned around tightly to see if Elsa was alright.

Elsa clenched her teeth together in anger. She couldn't believe how evil and twisted this man was. "You…"

Elsa tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"You'll...kill a child? Just for your own ambition?"

Hans shrugged, as if he'd done nothing wrong. "Why can't I? She's just a mere obstacle in my way."

Elsa and Anna's hatred for the prince just rose on a whole new level.

Anna was barely containing her anger. "You…"

Hans wasn't even slightly intimidated by her actions. "Now that I've told you … I shall take my leave."

Anna was not going to let him go. Not after what he'd done. She reached out swiftly to give him a good beating but before Anna could even touch him, the prince had instantly vanished out of sight. All the words that Anna was about to say to him melted in her mouth. "W-What the...oh my…"

A light spray of sparkling dust was all that's left floating around where Hans had been. Elsa cautiously reached her hand out to touch the sparkling dust. Her hand wavered slightly at the sting the dust gave her when she lightly brushed it with her fingers. "Magic…" Her voice quivered from shock and disbelief. "Impossible…"

* * *

"Adgar, have you seen Elizabeth and Annaliese?" Clementina yawned, it had been a long and tiring day, and she was in no mood for talking at all.

"No," stated Adgar, his tone monotonous.

Clementina sighed angrily. Those two were acting somehow weird lately. She convinced herself that they went out for a little stroll. "Anyway, Adgar. Do you think it's about time we checked on Elsa?"

Adgar's emotionless face immediately became sorrowful. Poor, poor Elsa. It was hard to see her precious daughter suffer like that because of her powers. "Y-Yes. Let's go."

Adgar and Clementina immediately knew that something was wrong when they were near Elsa's door. They could no longer hear the stifled sobs behind it nor the sounds of out of control magic. It was strangely silent. Adgar took the initiative and bursted in while Clementina followed on silently. They looked frantically around the room. No ice. No snow. They didn't even feel any changes in the room temperature. Little Elsa was sitting on the bed, a seemingly dazed look were amidst her eyes. Clementina shook Little Elsa gently. "Elsa, Elsa."

Little Elsa snapped out of her trance and looked up to her parents. "M-Mama, Papa."

The King patted her daughter on the head in pride. "Good work, Elsa. You had your powers under control for a whole day."

Little Elsa flushed at the unexpected compliment. "U-Um...well…uh...thanks…"

Clementina stared Little Elsa, beaming with pride. "How did you do it?"

The little girl seemed thoughtful for a second. "Um...I had this dream. My powers were out of control and suddenly this woman came into my room." Little Elsa gasped. "And she had ice powers too! She thawed the blizzard and it was so cool! But it didn't seem like a dream. The woman looked so much like me! And Mama too! She looked worried for a second before she left. She told me something about love."

Clementina couldn't believe it. "A woman. That looked like you and me. She had powers. Are you sure that it was a dream?"

"Yep."

The Queen arched an eyebrow. "Right…"

Adgar stepped in, completely oblivious to what his wife was thinking. "Anyway Elsa, this is great! We will take our leave. Try to do this everyday."

The royal couple left the room and unknown to them, their daughter was still trying to process her 'dream'.

They suddenly heard the castle door open and shut. Elsa and Anna scrambled into the castle, completely horror-stricken. Clementina sighed. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, uh…" Anna babbled, while still trying to catch her breath, "we...took an evening stroll…"

Clementina wasn't convinced but she decided to let the excuse fly past. "Right. Both of you. Retire to your chambers. Now."

The sisters jostled into their room promptly, not wanting to meet face to face with an irritated queen. Clementina plastered a mischievous grin. "Now, what was my plan again?"

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna whined, trying to console her nervous sister, "let's just try to get a good sleep today, and we can figure out the rest tomorrow, okay?"

"I know…" Elsa whispered, her face etched with confusion, "but Hans...how?"

"Don't worry. We'll figure something else."

The sisters shuffled into their bed. Anna could still tell that Elsa was no where near asleep. She decided to cheer her up. "Hey Elsa."

"What?"

"What do you think it will be like in the future?"

"Why are you asking me now?"

Anna sighed. "Do you think our language will change?"

"You avoided my question." Elsa immediately pointed out.

"Well...since we time-travelled...then yeah."

Elsa shuffled closer to her sister. "Alright...future...I don't really know…"

"C'mon...you're so boring…"

"Hey!"

Anna suddenly brightened up. "Oooh. I know!"

"What?"

"Maybe they'll shorten groups of words to make them easier to say!"

"What do you mean!"

"Right. This might sound crazy...but...maybe they'll make expressions into language?"

"I don't understand."

"Like, for example, they want say oh my gosh. Then maybe that would be too troublesome so they combine them into one word by just saying the first letter of each word...so it will become like...O..M..G…"

"So they'll say OMG instead of oh my gosh."

"Precisely."

"That's crazy. I still don't understand what you're saying. You and your over-active imagination."

"Hey! But it might be true!"

"Just go to sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

Clementina rubbed her hands together in anticipation, her eyes burning with unyielding determination. She was going to beat the truth out of the girls if she had her eldest daughter told her about her apparent dream, her faint suspicion of the girls has now grown tenfold. She could tell easily that they were hiding something big, the way they nearly stuttered in every sentence when she tried to make conversation with them, or how they'll secretly glance at her when they think she's not looking. But the most surprising of all, is that Elizabeth looks like a exact replica of Elsa, and Annaliese…

She didn't even want to think about it.

Elsa paced worriedly around the room. The temperature had dropped immensely due to her confusion and stress, leaving Anna shivering on the bed. "H-Hey, Elsa…" chattered Anna, "u-um, calm down. P-Please. I-I-It's f-freezing h-h-here."

Elsa cringed as she realised her mistake and the temperature immediately returned to normal. Anna let out a sigh of relief. "Seriously Elsa. You've gotta stop doing that. I'm not immune to the cold, you know!"

Elsa shook her head. "I know, I'm sorry. But…I can't exactly calm down in a situation like this. Hans...if what he said was true then…"

Anna placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Elsa! I know we can figure this out together and-"

"And what?" Elsa murmured, "what can we do, Anna? Just wait until Hans convinces the kingdom that my younger self is a monster?"

Anna gasped in horror in response to what Elsa just said. "Hey! I'm pretty sure that won't happen! I mean...like...we can stop it, right? Yeah! We can definitely stop Hans!"

Elsa cracked a smile at Anna's continuous optimism. "I know we can. Let's just go out before...Mama...gets angry."

"Oh, right!"

Unbeknownst to them, they were going to face a very, very suspicious queen.

As soon as they stepped into the dining hall, Clementina stared at them with piercing, determined eyes. It send a cold shiver down their backs. "You. Girls." Clementina seethed, her tone dripping with venom. "Come here. Now. We've got _a lot _to discuss about."

Elsa and Anna trembled in fear. They didn't like where this was heading.

* * *

Clementina brushed imaginary dust off her hands. "So…" Clementina started, "what are you hiding? I've seen the way you act. And there's no doubt about it."

Elsa's frantic eyes darted around the room, trying to find a good excuse. "Um...well...we…"

Clementina growled. She shot up from her chair. "Look. I don't have time to hear your excuses. So, state your business. Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"W-We're…uh-" Anna stammered, her lips trembling in fear.

"We just need you, to trust us." Elsa swallowed, her mother knew now.

She brushed her messed-up bangs from her forehead. Her gaze lingered for a moment, before it flashed back to her mother. She sighed thickly. "I-" she started, a hint of sorrow was lost within her eyes, she hoped that this is the last time she would have to lie to her mother. "You see, our parents died...about three years ago and you royals...resemble our parents greatly, so whenever I see you...I can't help but think of our parents."

Clementina's hard mask broke into a sympathetic gaze. All suspicion of the girls vanished from just a simple lie. "Oh girls," she whispered, "I'm sorry for ever doubting you. I'm sorry."

Elsa forced a wisp of a smile. "Y-Yeah…"

Clementina then left the room in a graceful manner. Anna let out a sigh of relief. "So...what do we do now?"

Elsa bit her lip. "I don't know Anna. I really don't know."

Anna turned around and gave Elsa an optimistic thumbs up. She giggled. "Don't worry Elsa!" Anna whooped, "I'm sure we can beat Hans! We have your super awesome ice powers and he only has an arrogant stick up his a-"

"Anna! Language!" yelled Elsa in horror, she was appalled that her sister will use such language.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever." she mumbled, "anyway, as I was saying. We can definitely win this thing! Any strategies?"

"Ummm...no…"

Anna blinked sheepishly before scratching the back of her head nervously. "Oh...well, let's just wait and see what he does, then we'll do try and backfire his plan. Sounds like a good strategy, Elsa?"

Elsa nodded reluctantly. "That's the only plan we can do so far."

Anna sighed at Elsa's bland reaction. Well, at least she made her sister feel better.

* * *

Hans scouted the kingdom carefully, this was the ultimate key for his plan to unleash its potential. He spotted a high ranking noble while scouring the richer parts of the kingdom. Hans quickly ran up to him. "I'm the prince of the Southern Isles." he introduced.

The noble immediately snapped out of his stupor. "Ah, yes, your Highness," he said formally, "what can I do for you?"

Hans laughed mentally inside. How gullible can nobles be? He cleared his throat. "I…" he stated, "just wanted know what you think of sorcery? Dangerous, uncontrollable, sorcery?"

The noble's expression immediately became angry and fearful. "Sorcery?!" he gasped, barely containing his surprise, "my, my. Sorcery is evil, wicked. No magic is safe."

Hans smirked, there was a crazed tint in his eyes. "Well, well, I might've just spotted a person in this kingdom. She's dangerous. She has dangerous powers! She could kill you if you just stare at her!"

The noble paled. "Oh, dear, what must we do?!"

"Alert all the nobles and officials in this kingdom." he ordered, "and we'll get rid of this witch."

* * *

Little Elsa was pondering over her dream for a whole day. She couldn't seem to get her mind over it. She traced the thawed walls of her room with her hands. Her eyes widened momentarily at the word. _Thawed_. Little Elsa gasped. She remembered now. The lady had really thawed her room. So it wasn't a dream after all. She had to tell her parents.

Little Elsa cautiously stepped out of the room and saw her mother walking down the hallway, as if deep in thought. The little girl smiled. "Mama! Mama!" she yelled.

Clementina was dumbfounded to see her daughter out of her room. "Elsa!" she warned, "what are you doing out here?"

"Mama! You have to believe me!" she panted, "the dream was real!"

Clementina blinked, not believing her ears. "_Pardon_?"

"The dream was real!" Little Elsa repeated, "it was! It was!"

Clementina's jaw dropped open. "_Oh_."

Little Elsa's eyes wandered around the hallway until she saw the bouncing figure of her little sister. "ELSA!" Little Anna screamed in joy, "you're out of your room! Finally! After 3 years!"

Little Elsa immediately backed away in terror. "I-I…"

"Elsa?" Anna pleaded.

"I-I have to go. Sorry Anna."

"No...no...WAIT!"

Little Anna reached out and yanked her sister on the shoulder. Little Elsa gasped in terror. "Anna! What are you doing?! Let go!"

"No, Elsa! I'm never letting go again!"

"What's with all this commotion?"

Elsa was standing near the doorway, clearly confused. Little Anna loosened her grip on her sister. "Elizabeth…"

Little Elsa was gawking at her older self. "She's the one!" she seethed, "she's the one from my dream!"

Elsa face-palmed.

_Oh joy._

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the unexpected one month hiatus! I was really busy and had barely enough time to write :( Anyway, I promise this will never, ever happen again, if it does, then I will tell you beforehand. Anyway, all back to normal! Happy Reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa's uptight form went rigid. Her breath was caught in her throat. "W-What? I-I…" she managed to stammer out breathlessly.

Clementina's frightened gaze darted frantically between Elsa and Little Elsa. She swallowed thickly and trembled anxiously. "Look." she spluttered incoherently. She wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively, a habit that Elsa seemed to inherit. "I don't know who you are, or where you come from. Just...just tell me! The truth! Who are you, really?"

Elsa's mouth went dry. "I-"

"Elsa!"

She turned around and saw Anna bursting through the door. "Elsa! Say-oh."

Anna comprehended the situation as it unfolded right before her eyes. Elsa looked like a thief that's about to be captured. Her mother was staring at her sister with a fearful expression etched on her face. "So guys-"

"You!" Clementina growled, "what are you hiding? Tell me!"

Little Elsa stepped out shakily with a guilyt expression on her face. "Mama, I-"

A sudden bang from the door interrupted Little Elsa's speech. A man scrambled in, his eyes clouded with unknown fury. "We will not be ruled by a _witch_!" roared the trespasser.

Little Elsa dove into her mother's arms in fear. Adgar came in as well, cradling his shocked wife and daughter into his arms. "What witch?" asked Adgar nonchalantly. His tone was level and control, but he couldn't hide the absolute terror in his eyes.

The trespasser stiffened when the king said those words. His eyes blazed with renewed anger. "Don't you dare deny the truth, Your Majesty." he seethed, "I know that one of your princess is a witch-there she is!"

The trespasser pointed an accusing finger at Elsa. "That's her! The ice witch that freezes the heart of anyone who comes near her."

Anna clenched her fists angrily. How dare he?! "Why you-"

She was cut off by the sound of metal clanging in the air. "Your Majesty," he said with a small hint of reluctance. "Everyone knows about it. They say that our future queen is a monster!"

Little Elsa crawled out of Clementina's arms. "How does he know…"

The man pointed the knife at Little Elsa shakily. "Or maybe you are the one…"

His eyes widened in realisation. "But she's just a child…"

The man shook his head. He will not let such thoughts to bias his decision. A sudden pain in his head broke him from a train of thoughts. "What the-" he exclaimed.

It seemed that someone was forcefully trying to take control over his mind. He gasped at the thought. Suddenly, the man went limp and his eyes turned misty. He picked up the knife and threw it towards Little Elsa.

The little girl screamed and slammed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain that was to come, but instead, she felt nothing. She bit her lip in confusion and slowly opened her eyes. What she saw made her chest tighten. Elsa had her arms out protectively and pillars of ice were surrounding them, saving her from the lethal projectile. Little Elsa widened her eyes. It must've been a trick of the light. It just couldn't be. The woman had the same powers as her. The dream was very much real. The king and queen were having similar thoughts.

"I was right." the man chuckled humorlessly, his hands fumbling for another weapon that was hidden in his pouch, "you are the witch!"

A flash of hurt appeared on Elsa's face before it dissipated just as quickly. "I'm not a witch." she muttered indignantly.

The man smirked. "Oh really?"

He pointed to the ice pillars. "Then what's this?"

Elsa avoided his furious gaze. "Something that I was born with."

"I. Don't. Care!"

The man growled maliciously before lunging towards Elsa. She gasped in shock before wildly shooting ice shards everywhere. A blizzard was stirring up in the hallway due to Elsa's panic. She was so engrossed in her fight that she didn't notice her parents staring at her, wide-eyed with panic and confusion. A barrage of ice smashed into the man's forehead and he fell down on the floor, unconscious. Elsa panted heavily and looked back at her parents and Anna. Her parents were staring at her like if they've seen a ghost and Anna looked aghast and terrified. Her eyes then flickered back to the unconscious man. She felt nauseous as she felt the full impact of what she had done to the man hit her. "O-Oh, this isn't w-what I m-meant to do.."

She crumpled down onto the floor, shaking uncontrollably.

Anna snapped out of her stupor when she saw Elsa collapse. "Elsa!" she exclaimed worriedly and she threw her arms over her sister. "Elsa, it was only self-defence. Don't worry…"

But Elsa still continued to sob. Anna ran her hand through her hair in distress. For once, she didn't have the words to comfort a person. "A-Anna…" hiccuped Elsa, "I still think we have some explaining to do. For them."

"Oh. Right."

* * *

When Anna had finally finished telling her parents and the little girls the truth, she let out a big breath and fiddled with her hands nervously as she waited for her parents to respond. Adgar was the first to break the silence. "S-So...you're our daughters? From the future?"

Elsa nodded slowly. Adgar was still trying to comprehend the impossible situation. "I-I need to think. Sorry."

As soon as that last syllable left his mouth, he dashed out of the hall.

_It must've been the shock_. Anna deducted.

Both sister didn't know why, but as soon they started spilling the truth, a huge burden seemed to lift off from their chest. Maybe telling the truth was the right thing to do after all. Clementina took it surprisingly well, though. She carefully got onto her feet and walked up to the girls. She slowly caressed their cheeks. "So…" she whispered softly, "from the future? You two sure have grown."

Her face broke into a warm smile. Anna and Elsa couldn't help but get caught by Clementina's spell and they smiled too. Clementina gently took the hand of Little Elsa, who was staring at her doppelganger with shock and awe. "See?" said Clementina, "I told you that you will make a wonderful queen, Elsa. Because she's standing right in front of you."

Elsa's heart melted on hearing those words, while Little Elsa looked at her own hands excitedly. "No more gloves." she smiled, "no more gloves! I'll get to see Anna again! I can't believe it."

Elsa gently hugged Little Elsa. "Yes. There will be a bright future for us all."

_Maybe not for all of us, _thought Anna sadly, _if only Mama and Papa knew what...their future was…._

Anna nearly broke into a series of sobs right there, how could she ever tell their parents of their demise?

Elsa tugged Anna's hand reassuringly. "But," Elsa sighed, "I think we know who's behind the attack."

Hans.

**Hello everyone! Sorry because I haven't updated for a nearly a month. Again. But I will never abandon this story. Ever. I have gotten extremely busy recently, so I'll be only updating this story once or twice a month, or maybe even more (If I'm lucky). Sorry if that will disappoint you all :( Also, ideas are welcome. ( coz I seriously need some right now :/ ) Oh yeah, has any of you guys watched Wicked the Musical? I watched it 2 weeks ago and it was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. Happy Reading! :)**


End file.
